


Pitching Tents

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: Sexual tension surmounts between Lily and Jughead after they partake in a little too much extracurricular activities.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Pitching Tents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxsea007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/gifts).



> Requested by Foxsea007! This is a poorly written Lughead smut with two prompts (dialogue in bold) paired with the Switch prompt on my Riverdale Kink Bingo card. This started out so strong and then somehow ended up terrible lmao. forgive my friend ;o;
> 
> Warnings: smut, mild drug use, mild underage drinking,

The Southside core four sat around that evening’s campfire. Most of the other young Serpents had retired to their tents or campers, so it was just Sweet Pea, Jughead, Lavender, and Lily left. The four of them had been passing around a whiskey bottle and pipe that seemed to stay full of green. 

And in typical fashion, Sweet Pea and Lavender could not keep their hands off of one another even in such a public setting. Jughead sat in his plush chair, trying to concentrate on lighting the bowl for another hit while Lily was propped up lazily on the arm of it, waiting her turn. She threw a pine cone and the lovebirds in an attempt to break them up again. 

“Ow! What the hell?!” Sweet Pea shouted as the cone ricocheted off his head. Lavender couldn’t help the drunken giggles that came from her at his expense. 

“Maybe they want in on the action, Pea,” Lav said teasingly, about to pull him in for another deep kiss when Lily launched another pine cone, this one hitting Lav in the chest. She pouted at her friend. “Lily, if you’re bored then why don’t you make out with Jughead? I’m sure he’d enjoy it.” 

Jughead choked on the smoke he had just inhaled, nearly dropping the pipe as he coughed until he was wheezing. Lily tried not to give him an amused look as she stared across the fire at her friends. “ **We’re...just friends** . That would be weird.” 

“I make out with my friends all the time.” Lavender said, leaning heavily against Sweet Pea as she let out another fit of giggles. 

Jughead couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “And that’s weird.” He pointed out, having finally caught his breath again. “Normal people don’t do that, Lavie. You just suck people in like a damn succubus.” 

Lavender grinned, “Is Jughead the weirdo trying to pass himself off as a normie? I think I’ve seen it all now.”

His face heated with a blush, although it was mostly hidden by the shadows of their surroundings. He went back to smoking in an attempt to ignore her altogether. Lav was smirking in triumph as she stood up, “Come on, Pea, let’s go finish this in your camper so these two can continue to just be friends here in peace. Don’t want to give them any ideas of what they could be doing.” 

Sweet Pea shook his head as he stood up. He grabbed his girlfriend by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. She squealed in surprise as he made sure to hold her in place by gripping her ass tightly. “Hey Jones, might want to take care of that tent later. Sure Owens could help you out.” He teased as he walked past them to take his laughing girl to their shared makeshift home. 

Jughead and Lily were both quiet. He tried to shift his position to hide the “tent” Sweet Pea had been referring to. He couldn’t help that weed made him incredibly horny and having Lily right next to him in those thigh highs were just doing  _ things _ to him. He swallowed uncomfortably and finally stood. “I guess we’re done for the night..” He mumbled, not knowing what to say. 

Lily stood, reaching out to pull him closer to her. “We don’t have to be.” She muttered daringly, her cheeks red as she let her own inebriation fuel her confidence. She latched onto the lapels of his jacket to anchor him to her, her face daring to upturn towards him as she lifted onto her tiptoes. 

Jughead took her cue, leaning down and letting his lips crash down onto hers while his arms wrapped around her slim waist. He teased her lips with the tip of his tongue, silently begging her to open her mouth so he could deepen the kiss. 

She parted her lips for him, greeting his tongue with her own. He tasted like weed and whiskey, a delightful combination in her opinion. It was a fight for dominance, one taking over for a moment before the other took the crown. They kissed until they had to break apart for air. 

As they gasped in gulps of oxygen, Jughead looked down at her, “My tent or yours?” 

Lily shoved him playfully, “definitely mine. Yours smells like stale french fries.” She teased, taking him by the hand to pull her towards her home. As they walked they could see Sweet Pea’s camper swaying from side to side from someone moving forcefully inside. It wasn’t hard to deduce what was happening. 

“They waste no time, do they?” Jughead asked with an amused smirk. 

“I’m surprised they waited until they got inside.” Lily replied with a laugh. “I mean, they both might as well be exhibitionists with the amount of public sex they have.” 

Jug shook his head, unable to understand how anyone would be brazen enough to fuck in public. Though the distant thought of trying it sometime did arise somewhere deep inside his brain, he decidedly pushed it away. 

He felt himself being yanked inside of Lily’s yellow tent. She quickly reached around him and pulled down the zipper so they’d have some privacy. 

Lily laid down, pulling him down on top of her so they could resume their make out session. Jughead nipped at her lips as she rolled her hips up against his until he was groaning against her mouth. Their hands roamed, slowly discarding clothing until the two were down to their underwear. 

He kissed along her jaw and down her neck, biting at the most sensitive places on her throat until she was mewling softly beneath him. His hand was between her legs, rubbing circles around her clit through her cotton panties. 

Her hand was inside of his boxers, stroking his hard penis and rubbing his pre-cum across his head and down his shaft. Jughead grew more aggressive with each movement of her hand, opting to start leaving bruises anywhere his mouth could reach. 

They were both panting and moaning before the real action had even started. The only paused after hearing a twig snapping outside. Jughead looked around to see if he could decipher any of the nearby shadows. “ **Do you think they can hear us through the tent?** ” He asked, breathless. 

“ **Yes, we can.** ” A voice belonging to Fangs Fogarty replied. “It’s about time you two hooked up again.” He added with a light chuckle. 

Jughead and Lily looked at each other, faces flushed before they threw all care to the wind. Their heavy petting resumed until they were both completely naked. 

Lily managed to find a condom amongst her things and hand it to Jug, who had come unprepared. He quickly slipped it on, unable to hold back any further. He grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her closer to him as he aligned his tip with her entrance. 

He looked at her face, waiting for any sign of doubt. Lily only smiled back before engaging in another rough kiss to urge him to continue. Jughead pushed in, sighing into the kiss as her heat wrapped around him. 

Jug kept his hands on her outer thighs, squeezing the tender flesh there as he began to thrust his hips in a quick but thorough pace. Lily couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped her as he bit at her neck once more. He increased his pace, ramming into her until suddenly she forced them to adjust positions. 

Lily rolled the two of them over so that suddenly she was on top, moving her hips at a feverish pace. Jughead’s hands traveled to her hips as her name rolled off of his tongue, voice thick with lust. 

“Fuck, Juggie,” Lily moaned into an exhale as she put her hands on his chest to steady herself as she moved her hips even faster as she raced to meet her peak. Jughead’s grip on her hips tightened and he suddenly began to meet her movements with his own, thrusting into her at opportune times to maximize their mutual pleasure. 

They came almost simultaneously, unable to hold themselves back as they cursed and gasped and panted. Jughead stopped moving first, Lily soon after as soon as she had begun to come down from her high. 

She tucked her face into the crook of his neck, enjoying the feeling of his long arms wrapped around her torso. Outside they could hear a round of applause and someone (who sounded very much like Toni Topaz) called out, “Long live the king!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a kudos, comment, subscribe, or [Leave a Tip](http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


End file.
